unfaithful
by Mikokags1231
Summary: songfic..Kagome's cheating on Inu, based on the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. pls review.. : :


Unfaithful

Song by: Rihanna

Made by: ME! mikokags1231

* * *

'_Story of my life _

_searching for the right_

_but it keeps avoiding me_

_sorrow in my soul _

_cause it seems that wrong _

_really loves my company'_

"Hi Inuyasha!" A cheerful Kagome yelled at his boyfriend who was looking at her and broke into a large smile, he walked near her, "How are you babe?" He said to her, sniffing her out, she smelt weird, "I'm fine Inu, I'm just so happy" she replied and walked faster, causing Inuyasha to chase her, "Are you sure?" He asked her, she just sent him a cute smile, "Of course I am Inu" She said, getting annoyed, "Ok" He finally said and gave her a sad smile, "Oh God, I'm sorry Inu, I have to go somewhere, I'll be back soon, I promise" She said and rushed out of his house, leaving a speechless Inuyasha…

'_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true'_

"So how are you Kagome with 'The new guy'?" Kagome's friend, Eri asked Kagome, causing Kagome to blush hard, "So you have the hotts for him?" Eri asked again, Kagome silently gave a nod, "OMG, Kagome, you two are perfect together" Eri squealed and hugged her best-friend but one of Kagome's best-friend remained silent, "What's the matter Sango?" Eri asked to their third best-friend, "Kagome, I don't want Inuyasha to get hurt, You know he loves you, do you really like this guy over Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome plainly, "..Yes Sango..I'm sorry, but I don't love Inuyasha anymore" She said, admitting she didn't love Inuyasha anymore, "Oh..ok..It's your choice" She said walking out the door, "Sango wait" Kagome yelled at her best-friend that she was going to lose, "Kagome, If you don't love Inuyasha, I suggest you kill him, before he kills himself" She said and left..Kagome stood quiet thinking about what Sango said earlier, but got interrupted when the door bell rang, she was about to answer it, but Eri excitedly opened the door, "Yes?" Eri said, pretending to be curious, "I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi, have you seen her?" A guy around 19 asked and searched the living room, "I know where she is, she right.." Eri started to say, but got interrupted when Kagome said.. "Here!" She smiled lustfully at him, and he replied her by licking his lips, "Kagome, so here you are, would you go out with me?" He said to her, taking her hand, "Sure" She replied happily and asked Eri, "I'm going with him, is it ok if I leave?", giving Eri a puppy pout, "Sure Kags, have a good time" She replied quickly, dragging them out of her house, and shut the door, "Well that was fast" Kagome said and laughed as the guy whispered in her ear "Lets go" and dragged her…

'_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying'_

"I love you babe" A guy said to Kagome as he kissed her hard but passionately in the lips, causing Kagome to moan and kissing him back, they were making out for a few minutes and finally broke-out that kiss because lack of air, "Well, see you tonight? At The Grand Shikon Restaurant?" He asked with lust in his eyes, "Sure baby" She replied and kissed him, "Good" he said and got on his car, "See ya!" he said and drove away..but didn't notice that two amber eyes were watching them since the start…

'_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be.._

_A murderer'_

"I'm back Yashie" Kagome yelled at the thinking Inuyasha 'She's cheating on me, why Kagome, why?' He thought to himself when he heard Kagome yell at him, "Hi" He said softly, not wanting her to know that he saw every thing, "How are you?" Kagome whispered to him, "I'm cool…you?" He replied, "I'm great!" She replied and hugged him, and went to her room, "What looks good on me Inu?" she asked him, handing him a silver and blue strapless dress, just reaching her thighs, "Uh…I think blue" He replied, giving her the blue strapless dress, "Thanks Inu" She said reaching for her iron curler for her hair, "I love you, do you know that?" he said as he sank his arms in her waist, "Of course Inu, why?" Kagome asked him nervously, "Nothing…I'm just glad, where are you going?" He asked her again, kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna hang-out with Yura, don't worry, ok?" She said, remembering what Sango said to her made her quite nervous, "Ok, be back soon" He said and left her room.

'_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly _

_Asked if I'm gonna be out late_

_I said I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well'_

"You ready?" This guy asked her, playing with her soft rosy lips, making Kagome shiver lightly, "H…a…i" she whispered, as the guy entered her, in one swift thrust breaking the barrier,Kagome winced, he was NOT Inuyasha, this guy was hotter, he continued thrusting in her like crazy without mercy to Kagome, but Kagome ignored it and went with the rhythm, "Kag..o...me, I'm gonna...I'm gonna' He said, as he shot his seed in her womb, "Ko..u...ga" She whispered to him, "Yes babe?" He replied, "You…got..me pregnant?" She asked him nervously, "Yup, but don't worry, you're worth it, I'm gonna be a proud father" He said to her, kissing her tenderly, "Ok...I have to go to Inuyasha" She said, getting dressed, "I have to tell him" she added and walked out the door…

'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I'm happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life _

"Inuyasha..." She whispered as she softly shook him awake, "Mnn...uh...Yes Kagome?" he asked as he rubbed his eyelids, "Come here Inuyasha...we need to talk" she said to him sadly, Inuyasha sat down beside her, "What is it Kago?" he asked, "Inu...I'm sorry...but this is over" she said and closed her eyes, waiting for an answer, "Why over?" he said/ hissed, clenching his fists, "I love another guy Inu..he got me pregnant last night. I love him so much" she said to him, "Don't you love me? Do I even matter to you Kagome?" He yelled at the girl who was also gonna yell back, "I said I'm sorry Inu, I love him and I cant take you anymore, I'm happy with him", "Fine Kagome fine, If you love him, leave me alone, you're the only person I love, I want you to know that" He said softly, his hair blocking his eyes, "I'm sorry Inu" she started to say, reaching for him, "Save it!" He yelled, pushing her to the bed, "Then...this is goodbye" she said, getting up and shutting the door, leaving an empty Inuyasha…

'_Our love_

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this _

_Anymore…anymore'_

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled to himself at the pouring rain, bringing a gun with him, knowing his last day would be having no one to love him, "I'm sorry, but you cant stop me" he said, bringing the gun to his head, closing his eyes, saying his last goodbye, before he heard a scream "INUYASHA" a running Kagome yelled at him, she grabbed the gun and hugged him tightly, like your holding for dear life, "Kagome, why dya come babe?" he asked, closing his eyes, and remembering her scent, 'she smells like roses and vanilla, im gonna miss this scent', "Inu, please, you cant leave" she said, her tears mixed with the rain, "Why? To make me suffer?" he asked her bitterly, secretly holding his gun and getting it ready fir shooting, "I don't want to let you go" she whispered back, "Too late" he said and shot his head "BANG", making Kagome scream her loudest, "INUYASHA…INUYASHA" she yelled at the broken figure on the ground with blood in their clothes, "Inuyasha…why?" she said, pounding his chest, his face was covered with blood, or should I say the whole part of his head was broken because of the gun he shot. "You really meant it right?" she whispered at his bloody ears on top of his head, "I...I...Love you too" she said and called her fiancée…

'_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside and_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life' _

"Goodbye Inuyasha" Kagome said as she threw the roses at his coffin, after saying her prayers and wishes for him she whispered at her fiancée's ear, "Kouga-kun…if its ok with you I would like to have sometime alone with Inuyasha", he gave her a nod and went out to his friends, maybe celebrating her true love's death, "Inuyasha, im sorry for everything we've been through, you might not forgive me if I'll do this right now, but I love you so much" she started to say, opening his coffin and hugged him tightly like before, "I just love you" she said an brought out the same gun he used to kill himself, "I don't wanna be…a murderer" she said and shot her head without thinking about worries and Kouga, all she wanted was to be with Inuyasha.

_I don't wanna be.._

_A murderer'

* * *

_

So how was it???? Please tell me…is it too much?? L … anyway… just tell me what you think ok? OH YEA…I do not own Inuyasha! Peace out!


End file.
